


By The Way, By The Way (You do things to my body)

by tukimecca



Series: Everything that makes me whole (I'll dedicate them all to you) [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Related, Fluff, Jaehyun is a baby, M/M, Taeyong is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukimecca/pseuds/tukimecca
Summary: Jaehyun believes he has the best body. Everyone doesn’t think so. Taeyong is playing a game, and he wants Jaehyun anyways.





	By The Way, By The Way (You do things to my body)

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite trope includes Jaehyun being a huge baby, if it wasn’t obvious already. Taeyong is, of course, more than happy to pamper him. I have GAZILLION ideas to write but im stuck in this huge-ass maracas fic, so when this moment presented itself, I took it.
> 
> For Xuxi’s mom Mbanna, I hope you get better <3
> 
> Beta by the LEGENDARY CRIMSUN! Thanks for saving my day :* Apologize for any mistakes, timeline or place inaccuracy. Events mentioned: JP open party(?) 180407, Fan Party 180507

_You know just how to make my heart beat faster_ _  
_ _Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster_ _  
_ _You hit me head-on, got me weak in my knees_   
Yeah, something inside me's changed

Starving - Hailee Steinfeld, Grey

:::

Jaehyun shouldn’t be surprised. This is not a one time only thing. In fact, it’s the second time Taeyong practically announced it to the whole world that he _likes_ Jaehyun’s body (also technically, he knew fans all over the world were watching them. The wonder of technology).

Or, according to Yuta last month, who had given him a half amused and bemused expression while informing him that Taeyong literally said he wanted to take Jaehyun’s lewd body, all for himself.

Literally. Because that’s what it literally meant in Japanese, nuances uncaptured by simple translation. Jaehyun was momentarily stunned when Yuta went on about how there were other verbs he could have chosen to use to tell everyone how he “wanted Jaehyun’s body”, but he had chosen that one specific verb instead of the, quoting Yuta,

“One that basically meant he wanted your body all for himself. Well, there’s another implication of it, more on the negative side, but that’s the expression we use in a,” Yuta scrunched his nose, still looking torn between laughing and grimacing, “--lovesong. Seriously, what kind of songs has he been listening to and what kind of translation has he been reading? And _yarashiii?_ Seriously? I’m so not teaching that to him.”

Jaehyun knew Japanese, a little bit, but nothing beyond basic grammar and vocabularies they’d likely use for work purposes. Apparently, this _yarashii_ wasn’t included, and apparently, Taeyong had somewhat, _kind of,_ used an expression that people with no prior knowledge of the context they were talking about, could easily misunderstand.

And Yuta wasn’t teaching him.

Suddenly, Jaehyun was very interested in whatever source Taeyong used to learn Japanese.

And he’s just as interested in confronting Taeyong about it. For no reason at all. Except for his ego, which had been bruised a bit earlier when fans shouted Lucas’ name after Jaehyun proudly stated, endearing dimpled smile and all, that he has the best body in NCT.

His ego is bruised. A tiny little bit. Because even if he knew it’s spectacularly childish, not to mention petty, to be bothered by this kind of thing, Jaehyun is very proud of himself. He also hates losing. Doyoung had said that he’s too serious, Johnny told him to tone it down a bit, asking him to relax and have fun.

Taeyong patted him on the shoulder, (it used to be ruffling his hair until Jaehyun outgrew him. They had settled into a pat since it was more convenient. To say Jaehyun wasn’t disappointed would be a lie. It was the only time he wished he could shrink.), grinned approvingly, and said, “that’s the spirit, Jaehyunnie!”

And that spirit was squashed a little. Except then, Taeyong had, once again, expressed his desire over Jaehyun’s body, swapping the _lewd_ part with _healthy_. He’s aware that today, Taeyong’s using the less misunderstanding-inducing term, but Jaehyun’s pride was needing as much fuel as possible, and if it included biased interpretation to charge it back, he’d take it.

Jaehyun flexed his biceps and preened a little bit, before making a heart sign with both arms. The fans cheered louder, as loud as the blood pumping through his veins at Taeyong’s compliment.

And he really, _really_ wants to hear more of it, because;

a) his ego is bruised and still needs a little more pampering,

b) he likes hearing Taeyong complimenting him. Seriously though, who doesn’t like being complimented by someone whose face is sculpted by the hand of God himself?

The chance presents itself when he and Taeyong happens to be the only two people who are still awake in their dorm. The other members were fast asleep, exhausted but satisfied from the fan party today. Not only a good time with the fans, they also got nice prizes afterall. Jaehyun remembers Lucas to be the most excited one after finding out he won a PS4. The other dream members had looked at him in envy, but Jaehyun could almost hear them plotting to get themselves on Lucas’ good side just so they can borrow it from him.

Jaehyun only came home with a toothbrush, slipper, and a Starbucks voucher. But he got Lee Taeyong saying he wanted his body, and Lucas, or anyone else, didn’t. And would likely _never_ . He allows himself to be proud of that fact because this is one thing he’ll _never_ lose in.

But, maybe; c) his ego is bruised because, despite the many questions he got right, he only won vanity instead of a PS4.

So, he needs Taeyong to stroke his ego, unless so, Jaehyun can’t - _won_ ’t sleep.

He’s being a child, but Taeyong had told him months ago when Taeyong was confiding in him about his fear and worry, that it’s fine to be childish once in a while.

And, childishly, he plops down on the sofa beside Taeyong. Taeyong, who’s been playing a game on his phone prior to Jaehyun’s arrival, doesn’t look at him at all, engrossed in his little game. But he acknowledges his presence with a small, “Jaehyunnie.”

“Hyung,” Jaehyun scoots closer until their knees are touching. Years ago when they were younger, he’d knock them playfully. He’s not that young anymore, but maybe, he’s still as childish because he needs Taeyong’s reassurance as much as ever. “Is it true that Lucas has a better body than me?”

 _Crap_. Jaehyun panics. That’s not how it’s supposed to be! That’s not how he’s supposed to word it out! He’s meant to ask Taeyong if he really chose Jaehyun’s body over Lucas despite everyone saying Lucas’ is far better than his, but in a more roundabout way. He might have admitted his childishness, but that doesn’t mean he’d like to parade it around everywhere like this.

Taeyong knows him well. He might have said that he didn’t know Jaehyun as much as he thought he did, but Jaehyun would disagree with him, thousand times over. Taeyong knew him better than himself sometimes. He knew him so well that Jaehyun has no doubt that his leader has already seen through his intention even though his eyes are still glued to the screen.

“Lucas is taller,” Taeyong mutters. If Jaehyun was a puppy, his ears would have folded down at that. “And his muscles are nice, very firm.” This time, it’s his tail that falls flat.

“So, his body is better than mine?”

“Hmm,” Taeyong is still not looking at him. “I prefer yours, though.”

Jaehyun’s heart swells with pride, his puppy ears perk up, tail wagging excitedly behind him. He might have puffed his chest out a little bit and straightened up his back too. His voice goes a pitch higher when he asks, “Really??”

Taeyong doesn’t answer for a while, too engrossed in his game. Jaehyun waits patiently. A loyal, good puppy. He doesn’t want to be anyone’s puppy but Taeyong’s. He listens well to people in general, but he always listens to Taeyong better than anyone. If Taeyong wants him to wait forever, he will.

Except for today he has gotten his feathers all ruffled the wrong way. He’s feeling more impatient than usual. Succumbing to his immature urge, Jaehyun nudges Taeyong’s knee with his own, and honest to God _whines_ like a child. “Hyung...”

His hyung mumbles something under his breath, there might be some swearing in there, obviously directed at Jaehyun who couldn’t care less because he needs his Hyung’s undivided attention right now after all the things his pride had to suffer.

“Hyung...” Another whine. Taeyong swears.

Taeyong also groans in frustration as he presses the _pause_ button, then whirls to face Jaehyun with a frown on his beautifully handsome face. Jaehyun is not making sense, but it’s okay because Taeyong’s beauty is not making sense either, how is he a human with such fascinatingly alien features?

“Do you really prefer my body even if Lucas is taller and has a lot more muscle?”

From the expression on Taeyong’s face, Jaehyun supposes he is being very, _very_ childish and ridiculous right now. Maybe even pathetic because what kind of 22-year-old male asked his 24-year-old hyung something like this?

Or maybe, Taeyong is just annoyed that Jaehyung isn’t letting him play his game in peace. It could be the combinations of all these factors actually, because Taeyong is squinting hard at him right now. Lee Taeyong doesn’t squint like that unless he’s really, really irritated.

Meanwhile, Jaehyun is really, _really_ smitten with him. He still finds Taeyong cute, his angry face reminding Jaehyun of an angry Pomerian and just like  it can never be scary, he can never intimidate him. Jaehyun really, _really_ wants to pinch his cheeks. He also wants to kiss him. Really bad.

Taeyong is asking him if he _really_ needs the answer. Jaehyun replies, “Yes.”

And Taeyong answers him by tossing his phone (it lands safely on the sofa, in case you’re worried. Taeyong isn’t as careless with his electronics as Johnny is), swiftly climbs onto Jaehyun’s lap, hands looping loosely around his neck, and eyes gleaming bright but dark as he looks down at Jaehyun, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip.

Jaehyun whimpers again, for an entirely different reason this time, being, a) he has a _whole ass_ Lee Taeyong sitting on his lap (no pun intended), b) said Lee Taeyong is practically purring when he speaks,

“You know that people have preferences?”

Taeyong grinds down on him.

Jaehyun sees stars, or maybe it’s just Taeyong, he’s bright and blinding after all. He also burns, hot, spreading pleasant heat throughout Jaehyun’s body. A sweet, decadent kind of spread, like spreading a fat dollop of Nutella over warmly toasted bread.

“Yeah,” he babbles on. “I know. Preference. Different people, different taste. That’s diversity. That calls for respect. Beauty standards. Different across the globe.”

“That’s right,” Taeyong leans down until his lips are right beside Jaehyun’s ears. Jaehyun puts his hands on Taeyong’s waist, not knowing whether he wants to pull him in or push him away. Even if the other members are asleep right now, there’s no guarantee they won’t wake up soon. “Everyone has different preferences.”

Something hot and wet pokes his ear. Jaehyun’s brain freezes. His hands, though, they are fast and hot like flowing lava, wrapping themselves around Taeyong’s waist, pulling his hyung flush against him. Their chests are touching. Jaehyun can feel Taeyong’s heart beating right against his own.  A delirious throb. The slickness on his ears builds a stimulating rhythm. Jaehyun’s world spins on the wrong axis.

“And mine, mine just happened to be you.”

Who moves first becomes the last thing in his mind. Their lips meet in open-mouthed kiss, Jaehyun growls into it and Taeyong moans, threading his long, bony fingers through Jaehyun’s shower-damp hair.

“I don’t- ahn! Know whatever Lucas hides down there,” he grinds his ass down again, right on the bulge of Jaehyun’s boxer pants. The brunette hisses, grabbing Taeyong’s calf. Taeyong gets the sign, and he tightens his hold on Jaehyun’s neck while circling his legs around the latter’s waist, his weight supported by Jaehyun’s strong arms.

“Whatever he hides down there, you mean here?” Jaehyun grins, bucking his hips up to meet Taeyong’s teasing thrust. This time, it’s Taeyong’s turn to hiss, he tosses his head back. Jaehyun uses the chance to lap up the long column of his neck.

“Yes, yes, there. I don’t,” Taeyong grabs a fistful of Jaehyun’s hair and pulls, harsh. Jaehyun winces in both pain and pleasure as their grinding becomes faster. He needs his- _their_ pants off. He needs to feel him, skin to skin.

“You don’t what, Hyung?”

Their eyes meet, dark and blown with lust. Taeyong’s lips are swollen from the kissing, red. Inviting. Their breaths are erratic, the same beatific song still playing in the carcass of their chests. Their cheeks are bright, tinged pink in the same way the cadence is tickling their skin.

Taeyong doesn’t speak for a moment, just staring down at Jaehyun, lips parted open. He looks so earnest, so lost in the moment, and Jaehyun is lost in his galactical eyes. A voyager, exploring the space to learn all the secrets those mesmerizing stars hide. Hundreds of years, and it will never be enough. He needs more, he wants to know more about Taeyong and his fire, about Taeyong and his undying light.

Taeyong’s fingers slide from his hair to his cheeks, cupping his face. And his fingers are shaking with need, just like Jaehyun needs him to- “I don’t want anyone but you, Jeong Jaehyun.”

The words slip out of his mouth, Jaehyun catches them. Delicious gems. He also catches Taeyong’s lips again in a tender, heart-searing kiss. Jaehyun soars in elation, the music gets louder.

They kiss like it’s the first time, slow and shy. Ornate with uncertainty, embroidered by opulent anxiety. But  Taeyong’s lips are soft and sure against his own, pinning him to the ground. Encouraging him on with an open invitation but Taeyong keeps his mouth shut, keeping the kiss chaste and simple. Passionately innocent.

They part with, “I don’t want anyone to want me but you, Lee Taeyong,” spun out of Jaehyun’s lips, wreathed with affection and honesty that always leaves him feeling nervously vulnerable.

But Taeyong is kind, cannot be anything else but that. He takes all of Jaehyun’s fear, that tangle of uneasiness, and braids it into a crown with flowers called acceptance. Taeyong coronates him then, with the garland that vividly flaunts his humanity. For humans are riddled with weakness and mistakes, and insecurity that comes before trust, and Taeyong is telling him that it’s okay.

It’s okay to be weak, it’s okay to be childish, it’s okay to be insecure. It’s okay if Jaehyun needed his approval. Everything is okay, and Taeyong will never ridicule him for it. Taeyong can only give, never take, except maybe a part of Jaehyun’s heart that he had stolen and carried with him years ago.

And he lays a sweet kiss on the tip of Jaehyun’s nose, humming, “can I go back to my game now?”

Jaehyun scrunches his face in concentration, pretending to weigh his options when all he does is marvel at the way the scar blooms under Taeyong’s eyes, a beautiful, small flower. “Actually, I’m thinking that since you want my body so much-”

“Holy fucking shit!” Someone swears sharply behind them, followed by the sound of skin slapping skin.

And a tiny yelp of pain. Both men on the sofa snorts in amusement.

Taeyong looks up while Jaehyun cranes his neck back in an attempt to see the unlucky spectator, even though he already knows who it is, the voice is a dead giveaway.

“That’s why they say you shouldn’t sneak around, Mark.”

Jaehyun pipes up, “and knock. Knock first. It’s the basic etiquette.”

Mark sputters, “Knock?! How am I supposed to!? This isn’t a bedroom!?”

“Stop shrieking, you’re going to wake everyone up.”

The young brunette grumbles under his breath, “it’s you guys who are making out on the couch, why am I-”

“We’re just kissing. You’re the one shrieking,” Jaehyun teases him further. He’s still craning his neck back, it’s getting a little bit uncomfortable, save for the weight on his lap. It will never be uncomfortable.

Taeyong, perched cozily on his lap, leans forward, arms around Jaehyun’s neck, effectively caging Jaehyun between him and the sofa. The elder must have mouthed something because Mark squeaks.

“I’m not! I wasn’t-” he trips all over his words, Jaehyun can picture him; red-faced, teary eyed because Mark is easy, gullible like that. Whatever he wanted to say, he swallows them back, strings another line of litany before scampering to the bathroom with, “just, just make sure you sleep! You two are impossible when you’re cranky,” behind his tail.

Right after they hear the sound of bathroom door closing, Taeyong cackles in that inward way of laughing of his, allways music to Jaehyun’s ears.

“What did you do to him?”

Taeyong leans back, hands still locked on Jaehyun’s nape, smirking like a cat that got the canary. “Nothing.”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing to me?” Jaehyun cocks his head to the side.

“Hm. Nothing more than; _I want his body_.”

That actually doesn’t explain anything other than the well-established fact that Taeyong is after his body, Jaehyun is still lost. It seems like there’s something to read between the lines that he failed to see, obviously, all he can see is Taeyong, beautiful and pleased in his arms. He asks, “still want it?”

“Always,” Taeyong answers before dipping down for another kiss.

Jaehyun smiles into it, closing his eyes. He marvels at how a simple kiss can reassure him like this, can make him feel better, can easily heal his bruised ego. Taeyong nibbles on his bottom lip. Taeyong. It’s Taeyong, really, more Taeyong than the kiss, because Jaehyun loves him, and he needs nobody’s validation but his.

“So, can I get back to my game?” Taeyong asks again, a little bit breathless.

Jaehyun grins, maintaining a steady lock around his torso, bucking up a little to Taeyong’s neglected heat to elicit a small moan, he says, “so, I was thinking-”

“Oh, screw you,” whatever he wanted to say, it’s gone, swallowed by Taeyong’s hungry lips.

Jaehyun laughs in between their kisses, happy that Taeyong doesn’t seem to want his game anymore.

He wants Jaehyun; his body, all of him.

And Jaehyun is more than willing to give it to him, wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record (because I GOTTA say this), 'yarashii' means 'lewd; lascivious; indecent; obscene; filthy; dirty', not just 'sexy'. The verb Taeyong used 'ubaitai' means 'to snatch away; to dispossess; to steal'.
> 
> Expression with this structure 'object + wo + ubaitai', can express both negative and positive, depending on the context. When Taeyong said "Anata no yarashii karada wo ubaitai", it can mean both;  
> a) I want to steal your lewd body (negative connotation)  
> b) I want to have your lewd body (positive connotation)  
> From the context of the relay, Taeyong cleary meant (a).
> 
> BUT this expression is used as well in expressing one's desire to posses something their romantic interest has, especially in popular culture (songs, novels, manga). AND if we didn't get the context of the relay, the sentence is easily misunderstood as Taeyong 'has desire' for Jaehyun's body, when he actually just 'wanted it because he thinks Jaehyun has the better body than him'.
> 
> like, IDK who taught him this. If he wanted to say "I want good body like Jaehyun's" he could have said "Anata mitai no ii karada ga hoshii", which is pretty much neutral and has no connotation whatsoever. BUT he had to go and asked Yuta if YARASHII = sexy, or if the sentences were correct and all, AND NAKAMOTO, LET HIM???
> 
> well, it can mean pretty sad actually; "I want you body for myself bcs I don't want anybody else to have it", BUT
> 
> I shall stop. This has been your Japanese Language Lesson of the day :)


End file.
